Negros o Perlados
by Nanunita
Summary: Todos estaban ansiosos de saber cómo eran. AU dentro del mismo universo de Naruto.


**Disclaimer:** ¡Nunca admitiré que Naruto no me pertenece! –Huye de prisa al ver la horda de fans molestos y con antorchas aproximarse- Ok, no. Naruto es de Kishimoto. A mí sólo me pertenece la siguiente historia  
**Summary: **Todos estaban ansiosos de saber cómo eran. AU dentro del mismo universo de Naruto.

**Negros o Perlados  
**

-¡Ya nacieron, ya nacieron ttebayo!

Los aldeanos se dieron vuelta y miraron con atención al ninja que no dejaba de gritar y correr.

-¡Mis sobrinos acaban de nacer!

Exclamó contento y desapareció en una nube de humo. Ellos solo sonrieron y cuchichearon entre sí.

* * *

Sumergidos en una gran calidez, se encontraban los recientes padres en un cuarto del hospital. Tomados de las manos esperaban ansiosos noticias nuevas. Pronto por la puerta aparecieron Tsunade y Sakura, cada una con un bebe en brazos.

-Están más que sanos- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirosa.

Suspiró aliviada, a su lado su pareja se levantó en búsqueda de uno de los pequeños, mientras que Tsunade le llevaba el otro a Hinata.

-Es hermoso- dijo ella al sostener en brazos a un pequeño y regordete bebé.

-Es la genética- respondió engreídamente Sasuke viendo a la pequeña niña que dormía plácidamente con la cabeza en su pecho.

-Los dejaremos un rato solos, recuerden luego ir a registrar sus nacimientos- Dijo Tsunade al salir.

Sasuke se acercó a su esposa y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de sentarse a su lado. Ella sólo sonrió y bajó la vista para acariciar los cabellos oscuros de su hijo.

Pronto una nube de humo se hizo presente y de allí salió el Uzumaki. Se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sasuke lo miró y le regaló una media sonrisa, pocas veces pasaba eso y hoy el motivo era la felicidad de tener a sus retoños.

-¿Estos son mis hermosos sobrinos-ttebayo?- preguntó al observarlos.

-Así es, esta pequeña se llama Mikoto- anunció dejando que el rubio la sostuviera.

Mikoto se movió un poco, frunció su nariz y siguió durmiendo, esta vez en los brazos de Naruto.

-Y él se llama Itachi- agregó sonriendo tiernamente la reciente madre.

-Son hermosos, chicos- soltó Naruto al ver a las dos criaturitas de piel blanca y cabello negro azulado.

Pronto el pequeño Itachi comenzó a llorar para demostrar que estaba hambriento, y Hinata como buena madre se desabrochó la camisa para ofrecerle su pecho. Naruto desvió la vista sonrojado al ver esa acción, Sasuke rió para sus adentros y se acercó a acariciar los cabellos de su amada esposa.

Algo conmovido por esa escena, el rubio deseó pronto formar una familia.

-¿Y bien?  
-¿Y bien qué, dobe?  
-¿Son negros o perlados?

Hinata y Sasuke se miraron confusos al no entender de qué hablaba el ninja.

-Sus ojos, ttebayo- se explicó.  
-Oh, pues… no lo sabemos- contestó Hinata.  
-¿Cómo que no?  
-Aún no los abrieron dobe- respondió neutral Sasuke.

Naruto le devolvió a Sasuke su pequeña hija y se sentó en una silla con pose pensante.

-Sasuke-teme tiene ojos negros, el color oscuro predomina antes que el claro- comenzó- pero todos los que tengan sangre Hyuga nacen con ojos perlados- siguió- aunque ahora que lo pienso, no conocí ningún Uchiha con otro color de ojos que no sea negro… ¡Ah! ¡Es muy difícil ttebayo! –exclamó tomándose de la cabeza.

Hinata rió divertida ante esa escena, Sasuke sólo suspiró preguntándose qué tenía de interesante para Naruto el color de los ojos de sus hijos.

Unos momentos después, Naruto se retiró del cuarto encontrándose con el resto de sus amigos, quienes enseguida lo rodearon.

-¿Negros o perlados?- preguntó Kiba.  
-Aún no abren los ojos- respondió tristemente.

La Yamanaka sacó de su bolso una libreta y empezó a leer lo que decía:

-Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Shino y Neji apostaron a que serían perlados, mientras que Sakura, Lee, Sai, Shikamaru y Chouji apuestan a que serán oscuros-

Hace ocho meses atrás, cuando la pareja anunció oficialmente que estaban esperando mellizos, el grupo de amigos secretamente apostó a qué color de ojos sacarían los niños, y ahora estaban a sólo unos momentos de saber quiénes ganarían.

-¿Y tú a qué apostaste?- preguntó la experta en armas.

Ino sonrió.

-Yo creo que será una combinación de ambos- sentenció.

Cada uno de ellos entró para conocer a los nuevos miembros de la aldea, sonriendo al verlos plácidamente dormidos en sus cunas.

* * *

Tras cinco horas que pasaron, Sasuke guardó las cosas en el bolso y ayudó a su mujer a levantarse de la cama.

Tomó el bolso y al pequeño Itachi y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido de Hinata quien traía en sus brazos a la pequeña Mikoto. Caminaron por la aldea siendo observados por todas las personas, algunos se acercaban y saludaban, otros desde lejos les dirigían sonrisas.

Pronto llegaron a los dominios Uchiha y entraron a su hogar. Ambos en silencio, fueron a la habitación que meses atrás habían arreglado para la llegada de los mellizos. En la cuna azul recostó al pequeño, mientras que su esposa acomodó en una cuna rosa a la niña.

Se abrazaron sonriendo y los dejaron seguir durmiendo.

Sasuke acompañó a su mujer a la habitación que compartían y le pidió que se recueste a descansar, prometiéndole que él se haría cargo de lo que sucediese. Besó su frente y se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de sus hijos. Se quedó un rato mirándolos dormir tan ajenos al mundo exterior.

Pronto unos llantos se hicieron presentes, era la pequeña Mikoto que se despertó de su profundo sueño. Sasuke la levantó con cuidado y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda que pronto la calmaron. Observó cómo la pequeña fruncía el ceño y de a poco intentaba abrir los ojos. Cuando finalmente lo logró, miró atenta a los de su padre, quien la miraba con profundidad. Mikoto parpadeó unos segundos y volvió a cerrarlos para quedarse dormida nuevamente.

Sasuke quedó encantado, su pequeña niña tenía los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto. La recostó suavemente en la cuna y posó la vista en su otro hijo. El heredero Uchiha, fue el que nació primero. Recordó con satisfacción el momento en que Tsunade le anunciaba que era un varón. Un perfecto varón Uchiha, estaba seguro de que sería un excelente ninja justo como su tío.

Se acercó a la cuna y lo cubrió con la sábana para luego ir a recostarse con su esposa.

La mañana llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y con ella los llantos de sus hijos. Rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación y tomaron a los niños.

Sasuke le cambió el pañal a Itachi mientras que Hinata amamantaba a Mikoto. Luego cambiaron de niños para repetir el procedimiento anterior.

Hinata observó al pequeño Itachi que abrió los ojos por primera vez. Su corazón se aceleró al verse reflejada en los ojos de su hijo.

Sasuke se acercó con Mikoto en brazos, quien también había abierto los suyos. Hinata miró los de su hija sintiendo lo mismo que al mirar a Itachi.

-Mikoto-chan e Itachi-kun tienen unos increíbles ojos- pronunció enamorada de sus hijos.

El Uchiha asintió mientras miraba a su hijo.

Tanto Itachi como Mikoto, eran dueños de unos penetrantes, extraños y únicos ojos color violeta oscuro que, vistos con cuidado, poseían un singular tono perlado. Una perfecta combinación de los ojos de sus padres.

* * *

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó la rubia al ver a los mellizos.

Habían organizado una pequeña cena de amigos en la casa de los Uchiha para celebrar que todo había salido bien en el parto.

-Todos me deben 20 ryos- dijo apuntándolos con el dedo.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y preguntó qué rayos estaba pasando.

-Sólo una pequeña apuesta- contestó sonriente la Yamanaka.

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
